


On The Naughty List

by Johanna_002



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Femslash, Holidays, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28257453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johanna_002/pseuds/Johanna_002
Summary: It's the 23rd of December, just two days before Christmas, and Gloria's got nothing but surprises up her sleeve. Very naughty, very dirty surprises. Please heed Femslash warning. Gloria/Red.
Relationships: Gloria Mendoza/Galina "Red" Reznikov
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	On The Naughty List

It was after six when Gloria walked through the door. Her arms were full of the bags that she had acquired while shopping. Her face was red from the cold, and she sniffed, feeling the faintest bit of snot start to run. That always happened when she was outside for too long.

"Jesus Christ," she shivered, dropping her belongings onto the kitchen table. "It's freezing out there," she said, crossing her arms over herself protectively.

Across the table, Red was shuffling through a stack of mail. "How long have you lived in New York?" she asked monotonously.

"Twenty years. Why?" Gloria asked, blowing into her still gloved hands. She rubbed them together furiously the leather of the material warming into a deep burn.

"Twenty years and you're not used to the weather by now?" Red asked her with a smirk. "Every day it's the same thing with you. It's almost Christmas Gloria, why are you surprised it's snowing out there?"

"I'm not surprised that it's snowing," Gloria rolled her eyes. "I hate that it's snowing, there's a difference. I was born in the sun. I don't know why I ever had the idiotic idea to come to New York. I should have gone to Florida."

"What's in Florida?" Red asked, squinting at her curiously. She used the mail opener on the table to open up a red card.

"Other than my family?" Gloria reminded her. "I could be on the beach right now, a pina colada in my hand. Instead, I'm dressed head to toe like an Eskimo." She gestured down at her attire. She was wearing her long, faux-cheetah print coat, and a black-faux-cuff-cloche hat, and black leather gloves.

"Well, you look very cute," Red promised her.

"Thank you." Gloria pulled off her hat and gloves and tossed them onto to her purse. "My daughter told me I looked like a hooker."

"What?" Red's eyes widened in shock. "Elena said that?"

"It was Ceci, actually," Gloria corrected her as she pulled off her coat and draped it on the back of the kitchen chair. "And she said I looked like a Madam, technically."

"So not a hooker, just a pimp?" Red clarified. "Charming." She sighed as she looked over the Christmas card Lourdes had sent them. She reached across the table to hand it to Gloria. "Do you really think the people in Florida are laying out on the beach in the middle of December?" she asked curiously.

"Well," Gloria hummed, quickly scanning her eyes over the card. "They're not in New York freezing their ass off, are they? At least Lourdes isn't, anyway."

Not long after being released from prison, Gloria's aunt had booked a one-way ticket to Florida. From the sounds of her Christmas card and the pictures she posted on Facebook, it didn't appear that she was in any rush to return home. Not that Gloria blamed her.

Red smirked, her eyebrow arching highly in amusement. "Everything okay?" she asked softly. "You sound… moody?"

"I'm always in a mood," Gloria scoffed, smirking lightly so that her partner knew she wasn't really angry. "It's part of my charm, you know."

"I don't know about charm," Red teased her.

Gloria smiled softly. It had been a long day. She was tired. The week wasn't even close to being over, but she was already exhausted. She ran her hands gently through her hair and started to shake it out purposefully at the root. It was longer now, much longer than it had been in prison. It now fell around her shoulders, and she was starting to get her old curl pattern back. It made her feel like a different woman, like the person she knew herself to be before.

Before New York. Before Arturo. Before Litchfield.

Piling the junk mail into one category and the important mail into another, Red pushed back in her chair. "Are you hungry? I wasn't sure what time you'd be home, but I made spaghetti."

"No, thank you, honey," Gloria answered her. "I ate before I came home. We were shopping, I lost track of time, and probably spent more money than I should have."

"That's okay," Red told her. "Did you have a good day with your girls?"

Gloria nodded. "I bought the kids something, Isla and Vera a lot of match things since they're always arguing," she said of their two granddaughters. "I got Ceci and Elena something. Perfume, I think, for one of them."

Red rolled her eyes. "Did they pick out their own gifts?" she tsked her tongue in disappointment.

"I'd rather get them something they actually want, then waste my money on something that will sit around in the back of their closet and collect dust."

Red made her way to the kitchen. It wasn't a huge industrialized one, or even a nice medium-sized one, but it was hers, in her own little place, and she loved it.

"Did you finish all of your shopping or is there anything else you have to get?" she asked, gesturing to the bags on the table. "I still need to get something for Lida and Nicky. If you aren't busy tomorrow, or too tired, I was wondering if you'd want to go shopping with me?"

"I'd love to go shopping with you," Gloria told her sincerely. "I have gotten everyone I think, besides you."

"Saving the best for last?" Red smirked. She came back to the table with her bowl and a slice of French bread.

"Hmm-mm," Gloria hummed. "I'm torn between a couple of options."

"You only have a few days left," Red frowned. "Please don't be like Dmitri and get me something last minute that's crap. I'd rather not have anything at all if that's the case. One time he got me a coupon to a deli," she explained thickly. "It was already expired."

Gloria laughed. "Have I ever gotten you a bad gift?" she asked.

Red twirled her spaghetti around her fork and brought it to her lips. She seemed thoughtful as if she were carefully combing through her memory for all of the things Gloria had gifted her over the years.

"No," she said finally. "I guess you haven't."

Smiling, Gloria made a move to stand. She slung her coat over her arms and grabbed her bags from the table. She'd have to make time to wrap her purchases before Christmas, but tonight was not going to be the night for that. She came in and out of the room a few more times, putting away her purse, hat, and gloves, and then re-entering a final time dressed in Christmas pajamas.

She found Red in the kitchen, rinsing out the bowl she'd just been using. Approaching her from behind, Gloria wrapped her arms tightly around Red's waist and leaned her head against her shoulder. Red felt warm and soft in her arms, and her hair smelt like vanilla.

They stood that way for a few moments, Red washing the last of her dishes, as Gloria nuzzled her neck.

"You smell good," Gloria mumbled against her skin, punctuating her words with a kiss.

Red smiled. "Do I?" she asked, wiping her hands off on the dishtowel she kept by the sink.

"You do," Gloria promised, her teeth playfully nipping at the skin she'd just kissed. She pulled down the fabric around Red's shoulders, lightly kissing the sea of freckles that greeted her.

Red indulged happily. She covered Gloria's arms where they were wrapped around her and eagerly leaned back into her touch. Her head lulled to the side, and her eyes fluttered closed at the delicate trail of kisses she felt Gloria start to line down the column of her neck.

Gloria smoothed her hands over Red's body knowingly, her right hand moving up to cup a breast, as the nails of her left hand scratched lightly at Red's thigh. "Do you love me?" she asked, squeezing her breast lightly.

"You have to ask?" Red smirked, arching into her hand. Turning her head, she caught Gloria's lips in a kiss of promise. "Of course, I love you," she whispered against her mouth.

"Prove it," Gloria challenged her, squeezing her breast possessively. "Run away with me."

Red's fingers blindly played with the shape of Gloria's ear. "I'd have run away with you years ago if I'd had the chance," she told her seductively.

"No, I'm serious," Gloria told her. "For New Years, my gift to you…run away with me."

Red turned in her arms, her back against the counter as Gloria's curvy figure kept her in place. She'd never been one to turn down an adventure. It's what had kept her alive all these years… it was also why she'd gotten into trouble. She mulled the possibilities over in her mind, her interest peaked even further as she noted the dark and lusty way that Gloria was looking at her.

"Where did you have in mind?" she asked, her hand gently tracing down Gloria's neck. She circled her manicured finger over the place she knew her pulse to be.

"Anywhere," Gloria told her honestly, thickly, her voice laced with need. Her hands resumed their journey, touching everything that she could reach. "Somewhere our family isn't. No one for miles. No one who knows us… just us," she said as she kissed her neck.

"The country?" Red suggested, turning her head as she felt Gloria lick at her pulse point.

"The country," Gloria kissed her neck. "A hotel room in the city," she kissed her again. "Hell," she growled, looking her in the eye. "Timbuktu, for all I care... just alone," she clawed greedily at Red's hips and pushed against her suggestively.

"What would we do?" Red asked. She had half a mind to push Gloria off of her and start researching places they could go.

"Whatever you wanted," Gloria promised her. "I just have one request. I want to be alone, away from everyone. I just want to be with you."

"You mentioned that" Red laughed softly. "Are you trying to get on my nice list?"

"Not all," Gloria smiled. "Being naughty is a hell of a lot more fun," she confessed, biting her bottom lip.

"You're awful."

"I know it." Gloria leaned forward to kiss her. "I want to do things to you," she whispered, against her ear. "I want to do really, really…. Really dirty things to you," she confessed. "Really naughty, very dirty things."

Red's face flushed hot. "Gloria," she whispered, unable to speak much more than that as Gloria contented herself with nibbling gently on the shell of her ear. Her eyelids drooped in a rare combination of arousal and fatigue.

"Really, really dirty things," Gloria emphasized, abandoning Red's ear altogether to begin a string of nips and kisses down her jaw. She took the flesh into her mouth with great care, biting down suggestively.

Red moaned softly in response. Her mind was quickly becoming foggy with desire, leaving her unable to formulate any sort of coherent investigation about why she needed to wait until the New Year for Gloria to do really, really dirty things to her.

Gloria's hand skimmed the length of Red's legs and it was through hazy, lust field vision that she realized she was wearing a dress. Something akin to a growl vibrated deeply in the back of her throat. Only Red would be wearing a dress in the middle of winter. Ever the lady that she was, there was always this desire to appear feminine. Even in prison, Red had done what she could to keep up her appearance, and Gloria didn't fault her for it. If anything, at this very moment, she loved her for it.

It was one of the things that made being with a woman so exciting for her. The delicate femininity that she found in her partner was intoxicating. There was something addictive about the feel of a woman—a smart and clever woman—at that, beneath her, wanting her, withering for her.

Gloria rolled the fabric up gently in her hands, inch by inch, revealing the long expanse of Red's thighs. She was methodical in her movements, so much so, that Red hadn't realized what exactly was going on until she felt long, knowing fingers slip beneath the waistband of her panties.

"Gloria!" Red gasped in surprise, her hand moving to the counter behind her to steady herself. "We're in the kitchen," she whispered. Her pulse was racing, and her head was spinning. She wasn't naive. She'd had an idea of how this night was going to end, but she had at least thought they'd move to the bedroom first.

Gloria's brown eyes darkened with want. She held Red's gaze, removing her hand from where it'd been. Grasping the sides of her underwear, Gloria sank down onto her knees, pulling the thin fabric with her. She said nothing, her eyes locking with Red's blue ones, as she caressed her hands gently along her inner thighs.

She placed a soft kiss on Red's knee and sighed softly. Here, Gloria knew that she could be as bold as she wanted to be. No one would be seeing this part of Red… at least, not if she knew what was good for her. With her mind made up, Gloria bent her head, a delicious, mischievous smirk playing across her lips. She wanted to mark her. To remind her of what they were about to do, and to promise her of what could happen during a weekend away.

Gloria pressed a gentle kiss to the inside of Red's left thigh before a sharper bite. This drew a shaky gasp from Red's lips, while simultaneously, sending a yummy thrill down Gloria's spine. Soothing the area over with her tongue, she sucked it softly, knowing that in a matter of moments the area would color. She repeated her actions several times, leaving evidence of her exploration on the inside of Red's thighs.

Red panted, overwhelmed completely by the clear possessiveness shown in Gloria's actions. It wasn't as if there was anyone else. There never would be anyone else but walking around with this tattooed reminder of what was about to transpire, made her feel incredibly sinful. It would be like having a secret that was only theirs. The only evidence that would remain of what was about to happen, would be the love bites on her legs, and in the days when they faded, the memory would be stored in the far recess of her mind.

Gloria's hand moved once more to explore what she already knew was hot and wet. The sounds Red made above her only spurred her on more, and she had to amend her earlier thinking. It wasn't just the feel of a withering-woman beneath her, that excited her, but also the feel, and reality of her woman withering, and wanting above her.

Her lips were soft and knowing as they moved to taste what thrilled her to her core. She nudged Red's legs further apart and rose up a little higher on her knees. Pulling her apart gently, Gloria performed the act so smoothly…. so smoothly, in fact, you'd have thought she was licking an ice-cream cone.

The first, delicate touch of her tongue to Red's entrance was heaven for both of them, and they moaned in perfect harmony as Red's fingers tangled eagerly, aggressively, in Gloria's long, thick hair. For her effort, Gloria tried to ignore the tight hold Red had on her. It was a move in and of itself that could have sent her over the edge. She instead focused her attention on the taste of her. Red was salty and sweet, perfectly counterbalanced, and if Gloria played it right, abundantly enough for her to enjoy to the fullest. Gloria gathered as much of the sweet essence as she could on her tongue, knowing full well it would never be enough.

"Fuck… Gloria," Red whined, her voice raspy and thick. Her legs were shaking with exertion, and she clutched onto the counter behind her so tightly, she was sure her knuckles were white. She guided Gloria against her, unconsciously tightening the hold she'd had in her hair.

Gloria hummed against her in praise. She savored this moment, this awe-gasping moment where Red was completely at her mercy. She could beg and plead, she could arch her back and try to guide Gloria where she wanted her, but it wouldn't get her anywhere good unless Gloria decided to give in.

Which Gloria debated about doing. There were several options, each one more pleasing in climax than the last, and it was difficult for her to choose. She wanted to come as close as she could to making Red scream, if only for the self-sustaining knowledge that she could.

The thought actually made her moan. Being this way, on her knees, doing what she was doing, driving Red to the brink, it did more for her own arousal and satisfaction than a lot of the sex she'd actually had in her lifetime. There was something wholly intimate, and exciting, about being able to do this, that it ignited an inferno within her. With her mind made up, she soothed her tongue over Red's inner fold on the way to her clit. She wanted to be around her and in her all at once. It wasn't really any kind of choice at all.

Her hand knew this path by memory. The pads of her fingers danced delicately along the tender flesh, gliding easily through Red's wetness and warmth. She found Red's entrance quickly and simply. Applying only the slightest pressure possible, intending to tease. She prided herself in the way she could visibly see Red's legs shaking in excitement.

"Gloria…" Her name was the only thing Red could coherently speak. She didn't care that she was begging, or that she sounded needy. She hadn't even climaxed yet, but already her entire body was on fire, and she was sure her legs were going to give out beneath her.

Gloria moaned in answer, easily thrusting two fingers insider of her. At the same time, her tongue licked gentle circles around Red's hard, throbbing clit. She loved how easy it was to tell that she was needed here.

Red hissed at the feel of Gloria's fingers and pushed herself up slightly on the counter to move away from her. The intensity of the sensations that were hitting her was almost too much to comprehend. Her body felt as if it were in complete overdrive. She could hear her own pulse pounding in her ears, and she was sure as the sky was blue, that she was going to have a heart attack, or at the very least a stroke.

"God," she panted, as she held the back of Gloria's head firmly against her. She felt every nerve fiber in her body come alive as Gloria's tongue flattened and curled against her clit in a rhythmic dance. Her heavy breathing filled the air, and her head tipped back in surrender as Gloria pushed her legs further apart.

Suddenly, it was as if a primal switch had flipped within her, and once she'd caught onto Gloria's tempo, she'd done her part to meet her move for move. Hard and fast was the order of the day, something she would never be able to complain about, and she growled hotly in the back of her throat. Using the leverage she had on the counter, and tightening her hold in Gloria's hair, Red began to grind herself down as far as she could onto Gloria's fingers. She gasped, finding herself quite unable to remember how to breathe as flashes of sensation rolled through her.

It was almost magic, the way they worked together.

That was, anyway, what Red thought as she felt Gloria's fingers curl within her. A single movement and it felt as if her entire body had floated high into the heavens. She arched her back, her hips bucking against Gloria's mouth. Her body spasmed in ecstasy, pure euphoria shooting throughout her body like fireworks. Her legs buckled, and slowly Gloria helped her down to the floor. The only sound that could be heard was her labored breathing as her mind and body worked to bask in the delight of her orgasm.

She'd lost all sense of reality, her body sensitive to the touch as Gloria softly kissed her lips. She could taste herself and felt another jolt run through her. She grasped Gloria's face in her hands, moaning softly, as their kiss slowed to a stop.

Breaking apart, Gloria's mouth still hovering over her lips, Red felt dazed, as she worked to dissect the simply spoken, "Hi," that Gloria had whispered.

"Hello," she said finally, her forehead resting against Gloria's. Her hand moved to the space between her legs, protectively covering herself with the material of her dress as she felt Gloria's fingers ghost along the inside of her leg.

Too much. Too sensitive.

Gloria smirked proudly as recognition dawned. She kissed her lips softly once more. "So," she said, after a few moments, her eyes gazing lovingly into Red's. "How soon after Christmas would you like to leave?"


End file.
